Running from Shadow
by NightwingReader
Summary: Lily, a girl whos been used for experiments and hurt,runs away to Gotham to hide her past.While there she gets the chance to be a hero she jumps at it.Hoping that it will help her deal with her past.Its all going great,she even stop running from her problems,but when someone tells her to be a villian, by threatening the people she calls family with her past, will she do it?
1. Avoiding Trouble

i ran silently through the darkness, the one thing that i feared. That all I've done all my life, run. i ran from my last parents, i ran from my past, now i'm running from batman Why am i running from him, well being me decided to help this lady that was being robbed only to have batman show up just as i was handing the purse back to her and he mistaked me for the robber. even if he does catch me batman doesn't kill, so the worse im going to get is jail time.

i ran into the forest and stopped to catch my breath, big mistake. he jumped in front of me and attempted to kick my feet out from under me. i grabbed the branch above me, just as his leg would have made contact with mine, and pulled myself up. ijumped over batman to the next tree's branch then to the ground and continued to run. i could ear him a few steps behind me. i ran for what seemed like forever before i came to a cliff.

"damn it." i cursed under my breath as i spun around to face him, he stop a few feet away.

"just give up, theres no where left to run." he said in his deep monotone voice. i couldn't help but laugh at.

"mind telling me whats so funny.' he said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"just the irony in your words." i replied.

"irony." he said in a demanding tone with a hint of question in it.

"no matter how big a problem i face, i've always found somewhere to run." i said

"well. where you going to run now."he said in a smug tone while smirking at me.i just smirked right back at him and took a half step backwards. he looked confused for a minute, but then he caught on, a second to late. within that moment of confusion, i turned to face the cliff and just as he was yelling at me not to i did a swan dive into the ocean below. i stayed underwater for a good 5 minutes and when i swam to the surface my lungs were begining to burn. as i swam to the cliff i had just jumped off of i pulled out the 2 *kunai out of the holster they were in that was tied around my upper thigh. i stuck one into the wall of rock and then the other above it and began to climb.

it took 5 minutes to get back to the top. when i got to solid ground i sat on a rock and began to wring out my long dark brown hair. once i was finished i tied it up in a high ponytail. as i begun to walk home i decided to go home in the morning instead of explaining why im dripping wet. as i walked the lonely streets of gotham, i remember that i left my backpack back where i saved the lady. i turned and went back to that alley where i left my stuff hoping batman wasnt there and that he didnt find my stuff. when i peeked around the corner i didnt see batman so i walk towards the dumpster and jumped up on it i turned to the building directly in across from the dumpster, the building had used to be apartments but now they were abandoned. i jumped on to the fire escape with surpisingly little noise.

i walked up the 5 or so flights of stairs to the roof. i walked acrossed the roof, passed the door that lead inside to the shaded corner of the roof where i hid my stuff. i pulled out my back up clothes and put them on. i layed out my wet clothes which just so happen to be my parts of my school uniform. they were destroyed, the white collared shirt was stained and the black pleated skirt wasnt to bad when it was wet, i knew when it dried it would be stiff and horribly wrinkled.

"well im not going to school tomorrow." i said to myself. since my clothes were destroyed if i did go to school then i would have to buy another uniform before i could go,to replace the one i ruined since i need to have one for everyone of the 5 school days . i pulled out my phone and checked the time it was 9:30 pm. i called my legal guardian, which was my foster mother, i told her i would be staying at a friends house.

"okay but do you have one of your uniforms with you?" she asked

"yes, i do." i told her. technically it wasnt a lie i did have one i just couldnt wear it.

"bye, see you tomorrow." she told me.

"bye, see you later." i said hanging up. i yawned and made sure that i was well hidden before i went to sleep on the roof. i had a restless sleep i kept dreaming that i was being chased by darkness, pure evil darkness. i know it sounds like a 7year olds dream but ive been afraid of darkness ever since i got out of the hell my last adoptive parents put me through, ive left it all behind me but the wounds of my past not only creep in to my mind at the worse times, but they refuse to heal. just as the darkness was about to get me i was awoken suddenly.

i looked around i saw my now dry clothes. i grabbed the shirt and i stuffed it in my backpack. i grabbed the skirt next and found that i was right the skirt was not only was it stiff and horribly wrinkled it was faded, so if i wore it i would get in trouble. i shoved it in my backpack with the shirt. i listened to the sounds around me and i heard voices. i grabbed my backpack and ran across the rooftop. i had just gotten past the door that lead into the building when it swung open and i froze in midstep as 2 boys started to walk in.


	2. I Have Way to much Excitement in my Life

I stood frozen while 2 people came on the roof. I ran and hid behind the structure in the middle of the roof. 'what are these people doing here. Its suppose to be abandoned' I thought to myself as I peeked around the corner of the little building. The people who came on the roof were 1 little boy and 1 man. I could tell the little boy was from Gotham Academy, a fancy private school,

"stuck up little brat." I said a little to loudly

"what was that." the little boy asked turning towards my hiding spot. I quickly hid behind the building again.

"it was nothing." the man said turning to look at where the little boy was looking. He was wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap so I couldn't see his face, but something about him was familiar. He looked about 10 years older than the little boy, who looked to be about 8, it worried me a lot since the boy was young and he was suppose to be in school.

"so why are we here?" the little boy asked the man while looking over the edge of the building. The man answered the little boys question with another one.

"your fathers high up in Wayne Industries right?"

"yeah but whats that got to do with why we're up here?" the little boy questioned still looking over the edge.

"nothing," the man said darkly," nothing at all." after he said that I realized where and what I recognized about the man. The man's voice was the same as the man's last night when I saved that lady, but what does he want with this kid. Okay so he asked about his dad be really high up in Wayne industries, so its got to do with money. I gasped loudly when I realized that he was planning on holding the kid for ransom.

"who's there." the man asked spinning around quickly. Instead of answering I said,

"lying is a bad habit, you know."

"where are you." he growled at me.

"now if I told that it would defeat the whole point of hiding in the first place." I told like I was talking to a kindergartener.

"hey what are you doing!" I heard the little boy yelled.

"if you don't come out now then I'm shooting the boy." he said, right after he said it I heard a metallic click.

"okay, okay I'm coming out." I said. I grabbed my bag and pulled out a pair green contacts and sunglasses. I put in the contacts in a put the sunglasses on. I put my bag back on and step out of my hiding place with my hands up.

"why is someone you age up here." he asked me

"ditching school, you?" I asked him.

"none of your business, kid." he snarled at me

"technically I'm a preen-teen." I said being my smart ass self. He growled at me then yanked me over to a corner and roughly sat me down.

"ow why so rough, I didn't do anything to you." I snapped at him

"you just ruined my plan!" he yelled at me," never mind I'll just hold you to, you gotta being worth something."

"nope sorry I'm just and orphan." I said to him, he just ignored me. He sat the little boy down next to me.

"didn't your parents ever tell you not to go anywhere with strangers." I asked the boy while then man was on the other end of roof

"yeah but that guy was a family friend." he answered, his voice filled with fear and confusion.

"he's not very friendly." I said. Just then the guy came over and said.

"get up." we both got up and followed the guy. When we got to the door I turned toward the kid and said, " stay behind me and when I tell you to run go inside and wait okay."

"are you sure-" he started

"yes or no." I said interrupting him. He just nodded his head.

"yo dude" I said to the guy. just when he turned around I punched him in the stomach and then I kicked him where no man should ever be kicked and he fell to the floor.

"GO!" I yelled to the boy, he ran towards the door and opened it hitting the guy's head in the process. I dragged the guy to the side of the little building and then I hit him again. I pulled his hat down so it covered his eyes and took his sun glasses. I ran over to the door when I heard the guy get up. I threw his sunglasses over the edge of the roof. The sound got his attention and I ran in the door and shut it quietly. Once I was inside I saw the boy,

"get me a chair fast." I yelled at him. He got a chair but was having trouble dragging it. I and over grabbed the chair and ran over to the door.

"go find a door that's not locked." I told the boy he went and started opening doors. After I finished propping the chair under the door, to keep him out for a little while, he found a room and I ran in and did the same thing I did to the other door again.

"okay now start looking for something that can be a weapon." I told him while running over to the old wardrobe in the room and dropping my bag next to it. I yanked open the doors and found some old clothes and I found two boxes in it to. I pulled both out and looked inside. One of them had a pair of black boots and a piece of clothing that resembled a jumpsuit the only difference being it had shorts instead of pants and it had short sleeves instead of long sleeves. In the other box it had fingerless gloves, a domino mask, and a belt with holsters on either side to hold items. Without a second thought I ran into the bathroom and changed. After I changed into the new "costume" I ran out of the bathroom and to my bag on the floor. I threw my old clothes in the bag and pulled out all of my kunai and put them in both of the holsters. The I took the domino mask and put it in my pocket.

"hey come here- umm"i said

"Marcus." he told me his name.

"okay anyways Marcus I need you to do something for me okay," he nodded his head yes,"if the cops question you I need you to tell them that batman saved you okay."

"okay I will but why?" he asked. Just as I was about to answer we heard a crash. I grabbed him a went to the window.

"can you you get on the roof if I help you up?" I asked him. He shook his head yes I leaned out the window and help him to the roof just as I heard angry stomps come towards the door.

"i want you to hide behind the little doorway that leads in here okay." without looking to make sure he said yes I went back in the room and stood in the middle of the room. When I didn't hear anything I went to the door and gently took the chair out from in front of the door. I opened the door and was staring down the barrel of a gun at a very angry criminal.


End file.
